


comfy.

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon References, This prompt is dumb ngl-, so sorry if they're ooc, they def are, this is my first time writing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title-Prompt 11 - Kigurumis (this prompt is kind of dumb, like cute but how tf do i write a whole thing with that- the prompt basically says the summary i guess, idk i just wanted to get this one over with-)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Kudos: 6





	comfy.

**Author's Note:**

> day 11 of the 30 day otp challenge-  
> i just wanted to get this one over with cause it was to simple to work with for me-   
> this is so short, to the point theres no point in reading it

“This was a stupid idea.” 

“Come onnnnnnnnn” 

Nico frowned shaking his head, annoyed. “I look stupid.” 

“Do not.” 

Will sighed lightly, picking Nico up and placing him on his lap. “Do you wanna take it off?”

“...no.” He blushed a little, looking down.

Will ruffled his hair a little bit before pulling the hood of the Gengar onesie Over Nico’s fluffy head of hair.

He wrapped his arms around the smallers torso, smiling as he nudged closer. 

“I still think it looks stupid. But it’s comfy…” 

Will laughed “I see.”


End file.
